“OOPS! Wrong button!”
by tallonfoot357
Summary: Remus, tonks, sirius and the kids were walking down Diogon ally when All of the suddon a large boom sounds and Than Harry Ginny Ron and Hermione are standing there. only they are twenty years older! TIME Travel OneShot! nonCannon Suckey summerary. R/R! :


"**OOPS! Wrong button!"  
Set in ootp. **

**Oh, and in PoA Sirius was proved innocent. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

It was a normal day in late august, and the sun was shining.

But it was on this rather normal day that something rather extraordinary happened.

Remus and Tonks had agreed to take Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Sirius out of the house for a while. They had gone to Diagon ally.

And so the were strolling along the cobblestones when they stopped in front of a shop that was rather cluttered, the sign said 'Christophs Junk shop' and Ginny who had picked up just a small amount of her fathers eccentricity, Had insisted they visit.

So as they left the cluttered store, Ginny laden down with junk (Harry had paid, he had a very large soft spot for her.) they bumped into the potions professor.

Snape snarled as Tonks knocked the stuff out of his hands, he was caring lots of slimy things from the apothecary.

"sorry!" she had said brightly. But just as she had uttered it there was a large bright light and a sudden _boom_.

Remus, tonks, Sirius and snape all whipped out there wands only to see Harry, Ginny Ron, Hermione and Three children.

But it was not the ones that were standing behind them, but rather older versions of them self's.

"Oop's! Wrong button!"

A girl who looked fifteen at the most shouted in humor.

She had short Black messy hair with streaks of purple in it, a very prominent lip ring and an outfit that was ready for any mosh pit.

Ginny screamed as she leaped behind Harry pulling a Boy of around eleven with her, he had the same black messy hair and Green eyes as Harry; He looked rather shocked at her behavior and told her just that "Mum! What the hell?"

Ron and Harry and Hermione were standing with there wands held up, it was obvious they had had too many duels in there life time.

"Lower you wands!" Harry said in a fierce commanding voice. He did not look as if he was used to being disobeyed.

"You do it first." Tonks Yelled over Sirius and Remus mumbles of 'Hell no!'

"Over my dead rotting body I will lower it first!" Ron shouted.

Than a boy of around fifteen with bright Green hair and a pale heart shaped face said…

"Well why don't you both put down your guns and try not to shoot each other gaudy looks?"

the boy with the Green hair said, just as cheery as a sunny day, not some one who was waiting for the two of them to duke in out.

"Ted Lupin you pacifist!" The Girl exclaimed.

"I am not! I just do not want Aunt Ginny to be killed, _I need her cooking!_" He said rapping his arms around her.

"Pmmfff" she huffed, but her Bright Green eyes were dancing with humor.

"She must be a Real pain in the arse." Snape said. He put his wand in his pocket, but he kept his hand around it. They did not miss this fact but they also lowered there wands.

"You have no idea! She is crazier than James and Sirius, and the worse part of it is that she is intelligent, I have a feeling that she will be Head Auror by the time she is twenty-three"

"uhh, Harry. You do realize that that means you will be out of the job by the time you are forty?" The Blue haired boy asked.  
"Yes well… I will become minister."

"There is no way I am having six more children!" Ginny barked behind him as young Harry laughed.

"Yes well I could always put Sirius to shame." The girl said with a pompous air.

"Oi!" Sirius shouted, indignant.

"my sons James and Sirius, not you."

"Oh... _COOL!_" He Looked delighted at the fact that Harry had named his son after him.

"you named him after that_ retch_?" Snape spat.

Harry smirked, it would have put Malfoy to shame.

"I named, that one…" he said pointing to the rumpled Boy now standing next to Hermione.  
"…after you."

Snape seemed to have been struck dumb at this.

"Thanks mate!" The boy said sarcastically, as the other two laughed next to him.

"Ehh! That's okay Al. at least your name is not, Victory Molly _Nymphadora_Ginirva potter." The girl said Putting emphasis on the word Nymphadora.

Tonks raised her hands in disgust. "You cursed that poor child with my name?"

"I rather like your name." Remus mumbled.  
"Shut up Remus!"

"Yes dear." He said not really thinking what he was saying; he was now staring at the blue haired boy. "You know your hair is green right?" he than asked him.

The boy made a look of deep concentration, than his hair turned fuchsia

"And now it is Pink!" Harry slapped him up side the head.

"HAY!"

"And as much as I have simply loved this visit, let's get the hell out of here!" Hermione said.

"Well at least we know what the button does." The boy called Al said sounding weirdly like Dumbledore.

"Yeah! It transports us the same place we were!" the Girl said laughing.

The other kids joined in her laughter, the adults did not.

"Pip, Pip!" Harry said as he hit the device in the girl's hands. They disappeared in the same way they came.

"right…." Sirius said.

"yep." Remus agread.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm?"

"We had matching Wedding rings." she said, she had a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, noticed that did you?" he looked rather surprized.

"Ginny you owe me ten sickles!" Harry yelped in amusment.

"Ahh, crap!"

"Do you think we should tell Arthur?" Snape asked ingonring the others enusment.

"To be honest I do not think he would believe us." Remus replyed.

"Dumbledore might.'

"Yup."

They started down the road. But they were half way to the Leakey Caldron when Ginny stopped dead and screamed. "OH MY GOD! I Give birth, six times!"

Fin.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

I have had Meany Reviews, that said the it was a confusing chapter.

**it all had ties to my other story(s), "what really happened" and "he looked as if his life had ended'  
if you wanna know what i am talking about in more detail go to "what really happened." it will make more sense.  
But basicley Harry and Ginny got married right after the war and had six children. Victory is the oldest and than comes Sirius, After that it is all cannon, **

**Thanks for reading!  
REVIEW! **


End file.
